Take Over, Break's Over
by Iris Fieldsman-Hale
Summary: In which Inuyasha is a psychologist, Sesshomaru is a detective with a very quirky partner, and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hullo :3

Inuyasha: Oh goody, another crossover that may never be finished. What is it this time?

Me: Batman: Arkham series, Inuyasha, and Detective Conan. Possibly Hetalia too...

Sesshoumaru: Do I ever show up?

Me: Only as one of the four central protagonists. ^_^

Inuyasha: *groans* Thank anyone-who-happens-to-be-up-there that you don't own anything...

Sesshoumaru: Any warnings?

Dante (editor): Yeah... Violence, harsh language, terrible nightmares thanks to Dr. Crane, mentions of past trauma due to The Crawler of Fable 3 fame, mentions of Yasha's mom dying through our theory of what happened, possible crossover pairings later, mentions of canon character death, and OOC-ness due to off-screen character development. We might drag Homestuck or Assassin's Creed into this fustercluck too.

Inuyasha: This is gonna suck.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Inuyasha walked calmly down the grand, menacing hall of Arkham Asylum. He didn't own the place, but as he was head psychologist, he felt that he might as well.

(Really, compared to defeating Naraku, rising through the ranks at this place was cake.)

Now Batman - whom he was well acquainted with, thank you - had recaptured the Joker. He was going out to meet with Bats and perform the standard "pre-housing psychoanalysis" (basically just asking a few questions before they threw him in an electrified cell) of the Clown Prince of Crime.

He'd probably be forced to interview Joker, though all he wanted to do was throttle him. Harley had been his best friend, dammit, and now she was just a memory to Inuyasha, an enemy to the law, and a tool to that monster.

"Boles!" Warden Sharp barked in that annoyingly bossy voice of his. "Get him out of here!"

Inuyasha scurried through the door just as he heard a somewhat scratchy voice call out. "Hey, Frank-ay! How's the wife? Did you miss me?"

"Shut it, clown!" Boles snarled back. Everyone in Arkham hated him on some level, but he had some redeeming qualities. The hanyou noted his apparent hatred for the Joker as one of them.

Pushing his long, silver ponytail over one shoulder, he stepped around Warden Stick-Up-His-Ass with a glare. No, Harley did not need a lobotomy, Ivy and Croc did not need to die, and Hugo Strange was not trustworthy. If it weren't for his job he would have argued fiercely with Sharp, but he had an odd suspicion that he, Gretchen, and Penny were the only things standing in the way of mass patient deaths. The loss of one person in a small group like that could be catastrophic.

As these little hunches of his were usually correct, he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey there, Bats." Inuyasha greeted, completely inured to the glare that was sent his way. He'd gotten worse looks from his own brother.

"Doctor Fernandez." Batman greeted. His eye twitched. He sort of felt childish for choosing his old friend's last name instead of using Sesshoumaru's, but hell... He'd take the little differences where he could get them. "You'll be in charge of Joker's therapy from now on?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Everyone else but Gretchen is too scared to, and she's got a full schedule with Victor Zsasz and other inmates. Even Dr. Young wants nothing to do with him."

"Can't blame her, though." Boles cut in. Inuyasha gave him the Doom Glare, mouthing 'piss off' at the guard. Their shared hatred for monstrous clowns aside, he still didn't like the guy. After interrupting Franks' drunken rampage against some poor inmate who had done nothing to him except walk a little too close, Inuyasha figured he had a right to dislike him. Going into kill mode on some guy for being within 10 feet is not something an asylum guard should do.

"That's right." Joker intoned. "I do have a screw loose... or maybe eleventeen. But then again, who doesn't?" He gave his signature insane cackle. "You sure do, Doc! Ivy kisses you full on the mouth and you don't even flinch! Croc tries to eat you, you glare at him! Are we gonna have to get Scarecrow in here or what?"

He gave the clown his best 'Don't make me kill you' look and was gleefully ignored. Deciding not to question the clown - even though it was his job- he felt several curious looks aimed towards the back of his head and adjusted his ponytail, making sure his dog ears were covered while not giving away the fact that he lacked humanoid ones.

"...Standard procedure." He heard one of the doctors say. Was it Doc Collins? He honestly wasn't paying attention. He needed to sleep at some point, but Warden Sharp kept him stacked with work. As a hanyou, Inuyasha could get away with less rest, but that didn't mean he could pull his fifteenth all-nighter in a row just because one of the most uncooperative patients in Arkham history had come back.

"Patient seems to have received minor lacerations," The doctor mused. Inuyasha could have sworn Batman's expression briefly turned sheepish. "Probably within the last 2 to 3 hours..."

As he leaned over curiously to have a better look at one of the injuries, Joker suddenly yelled out "BOO!"

It had the desired effect; everyone except Inuyasha and Batman jumped back slightly, but the aforementioned duo just went into tense fighting stances. "See? He's as fearless -or crazy- as Batsy!" The clown cackled.

If Inuyasha was a cat he would have hissed at Joker. As it was, he just glared daggers at him and barked to Boles, "Let's keep moving. I want him in a cell ASAP."

As the doors slid open, the announcement jingle played briefly, and then he got his explanation as to why Croc's scent had seemed more powerful than normal.

"Level 9 patient in transfer. Approach with caution."

He waited a moment.

"Lethal force authorised."

There it was. The reason he hated Arkham.

The elevator slid open, and Killer Croc stepped out, fixing his reptilian eyes on Batman.

"I've got your scent, Batman." He hissed before the electric collar blasted him.

"Waylon, leave him alone." Inuyasha scolded warningly, giving him a cold look. While Croc was a fellow half-demon, he had no patience for the threats or the claims of cannibalism.

As far as Killer Croc was aware, being a hanyou was hard. It was hard and no one understood; Inuyasha knew exactly what he was going through and more, yet he wasn't munching on anybody!

They continued into the elevator, and the hanyou leaned against a wall as they began to sink.

"This is Warden Sharp..." Inuyasha heard from the television next to him, and he rolled his eyes. Ol' Sharpie just loved to listen to himself talk, and must have thought everyone else did too. "Now, some of you may have heard that the Blackgate prisoners will be-"

The lights flashed out, and the psychologist went on full alert. Using his sharp nose and ears to get an image of what was happening, he noted Boles was grabbing the key from his belt.

'Oh no you don't!' Inuyasha thought, vaulting over Batman in the complete darkness and pinning the Arkham guard down by sitting on his stomach and holding his wrists.

The lights flickered on once more. Bats was practically choking Joker, keeping him from escaping his restraints with a single hand to the Clown's throat.

"Well." Boles mused as the gold-eyed man released him. "Didn't know ya swung that way, Doc."

Inuyasha jumped when Frank grabbed at his ass, almost turning to kick him in the crotch and then remembering that Sharp would likely fire him. Instead he ran and hid behind Batman.

"Sexual harassment!" He hissed as the hero gave the guard a stern glare.

"I was just messin' 'round." Boles slurred.

He was drunk on the job again. Lovely.

As they entered the Holding Cells, Bats caught Commissioner Gordon's eye.

"Long night, Jim?" He asked quietly.

The older man scoffed. "In between juggling the media, Joker's arrest, and you? Yeah, it's been a helluva night. Who's your pal?"

Batman put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "This is Dr. Inuyasha Fernandez, head psychologist here."

After a boring exchange of pleasantries, the Commissioner's eyes widened comically. "Whoops, I forgot! I brought my two best detectives over to meet you!"

The hanyou cringed. He knew one of those scents.

(Admittedly, the other was rather pleasant.)

"Batman, Doc Fernandez, I give you..." He began as two people rounded the corner. "Sesshoumaru Taishou and Shiny- er, Shin... Jimmy Kudo."

"We've met." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha chorused acidly, glaring death at each other.

The others looked rather confused (excluding Mr. Stoic Superhero himself).

"Related, I'm guessing?" Jimmy asked, his cobalt gaze locked on the guards hauling Joker to a cell.

"Half-brothers." The hanyou clarified, walking to the overlooking room and watching the clown fall.

Something was wrong, and Batman was clearly noticing it too; his shoulders were tensed, his light blue eyes reflecting caution.

Next thing they knew, the guard was being choked on the ground by the clown prince of crime.

Bats punched the reinforced glass, making a large crack but not quite breaking the window.

Inuyasha whipped around to the Commissioner. "Run and get Warden Sharp!" He hissed. "Tell him the Joker has escaped!"

Without having to exchange cues or talk at all, Jimmy, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Batman stood next to each other, charging at and breaking through the glass.

They all landed on various levels of grace - Kudo wasn't the one who did the front flip and nailed the landing, and Sesshoumaru wasn't the one who skinned his knee on the concrete, to give you an idea- and stood quickly.

Hopefully they wouldn't end up like the guards- dead on the floor.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Me: Well? .u.

Dante: Not bad, but the writing quality decreased over the course of the chapter.

Me: We're reading the shittiest book in existence in English class and it's killing my brain cells, so stfu.

Inuyasha: ...

Shinichi: You ok?

Inuyasha: ... I have a ponytail.

*beat*

Inuyasha: A. Freaking. Ponytail.

Me: *cracks up*

Dante: For the record, Jimmy and Shinichi are the same person. Jimmy is his name in the English dub, so we have a headcanon that when he comes to America he has people call him Jimmy if they can't pronounce his name.

Iris: Read and review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Iris: Why the hell is my Google Drive replacing "New" with "Knew" and vice versa?

Dante: Don't look at me. I just work here. :P

Inuyasha: *silent*  
>Bruce: *waves a hand in front of Inuyasha's face* Hello?<p>

Inuyasha: I have a _ponytail._

Iris: Ugh, whatever. Anyway, we're using a walkthrough of Arkham Asylum as a basis for the lines, but the story-line will be altered slightly because of the presence of the three new guys.

Dante: We own nothing. Also, the order of the points of view is this: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jimmy, repeat. No Bruce because you can get his P.O.V. from the actual game. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the madhouse, Bats and pals!" Joker roared. "I set a trap, and you all sprang it <em>gloriously!<em>"

Several goons filed out, surrounding them as their leader dashed to the nearby control room.

"Brilliant." Jimmy muttered. He yanked his pistol free from its case, oblivious to the dirty look this earned him from Batman. "Alright, this may be redundant, but you're all under arrest!"

Over the intercom, the voice of the clown rang out. "Ladies and maniacs, I apologize for this interruption to your regular entertainment..."

He prattled on incessantly as Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, kicking a goon squarely across the face.

Shinichi knocked another punk out by whacking him with his pistol. Inuyasha took out the next crook before the detective could blink.

"Not bad." He noted lightly, sizing the psychologist up in a rather impressed manner. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was his partner getting chummy with his _brother_ of all people.

"Same to you." Inuyasha replied, grinning broadly back at Jimmy. The demon noted that they were probably going to be best friends with dismay.

Batman growled, knocking out the final mook with a punch to his temple. "If the two of you could save the bonding for later..." He suggested, annoyed.

"I'm just warming you up, boys!" Joker cheered over the intercom, and all four of them tensed. "Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years - _Ding ding ding ding ding_! It's round 2!"

Four more criminals joined the fray. Sesshomaru found himself back to back with Shinichi and relaxed marginally; fighting side-by-side with his partner was familiar enough to allow him breathing room.

He countered a fist that he registered out of the corner of his eye, knocking a heavily tattooed man out with a quick strike to the temple. Joker charged out of the control room, shouting something about places to go and people to slay. Sesshomaru snarled, jumping over Batman (and the mook he had in a headlock) and rushing to the hall.

"Wait-" Inuyasha called, but he was paid no heed. The demon crashed into the electric barrier full-force.

Pain lanced through his system, frying his nerves. Sesshomaru yelped as the force launched him back.

"I warned you." Sighed the half-demon.

A glower silenced Inuyasha as Sesshomaru stood once more. "I'm fine." The demon grumped.

Batman threw the criminal he'd been restraining into another goon, promptly scanning the policeman for injuries.

"I'm. _Fine._" He repeated.

"The system's jammed." Commissioner Gordon reported over the intercom. "We're stuck in here. Joker's got full control of the security gates."

"I'll find a way out!" Batman insisted. "Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what happened. The rest of you -"

"We're coming with you." Shinichi interjected.

The hero scowled. "I work alone."

Inuyasha huffed. "There's a giant statue of you in the founding members of the JLA that says otherwise. We can handle ourselves - didn't we just prove that?"

"It's too dangerous." Batman demurred.

"The same could be said about our jobs." Sesshomaru crossed his arms, leaning back on his left foot and fixing him with a stern glare. "Including Inuyasha's."

Aggravated, the Dark Knight set his gaze on Commissioner Gordon.

"Jimmy and Sess are the best fighters on the force. Seen 'em in the training room - they're like lightning." The older man vouched. "They'll do right by you if you take 'em with. If the doc fights anything like his brother, it'll be like having two tanks back you up with less mess."

Batman sighed. "_Fine._ Doctor, Taishou, you'll need to set your differences aside if you follow me. And _no guns_."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance as Shinichi dropped his gun.

"After this is over," The demon growled, "We have a score to settle."

"You're a bigger drama queen than Ivy, you know that?" Grumbled Inuyasha. "Fine. Whatever. The second Joker's down, we put up our dukes. Got it."

"Your gun too, Taishou." Batman growled.

Sesshomaru disconnected his holster, dropping it on the floor. "I can disassemble them so none of the convicts acquire them." He suggested.

A nod. "Good thinking. Do that, then we'll head out." The detective turned to Gordon. "We'll be back."

The intercom screeched. Around the room, television screens that had been displaying the Commissioner's face swapped to Joker.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats!" The clown barked. "I'm in control of the asylum. You're not going _anywhere _I don't want you to. Understand?"

Icy blue eyes fixed on Joker. "If you think I'll let you run..." He hissed.

Before he spoke again, Joker's arms flailed in an over-the-top dismissive gesture. "Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero-speak! Ooh, I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you all just come find me..."

As Sesshomaru finished concealing the disassembled guns, the electrical barrier powered off.

"You know it's a trap." Commissioner Gordon began apprehensively.

"Of course it is." Batman replied.

Without further ado, the four of them charged down the hall.

Scattered around the floor were dead staff members. Inuyasha made a strangled noise, clearly recognizing them.

"Everywhere that madman goes, death is sure to follow." The hero snarled.

At the eventual end to the twisting corridor, two of Joker's men intercepted the group. Inuyasha ducked under a right hook and promptly launched his attacker across the room. The other mook squawked in alarm as he was yanked downwards, Shinichi's knee shooting up to meet his stomach.

Whoever it was that Inuyasha had tossed, he was apparently made of iron; he launched back to his feet with hardly a stumble and charged. Sesshomaru punched him in the stomach while Batman struck his jaw.

No other opponents were forthcoming. Batman put his hand to the side of his cowl, apparently activating a communicator. "Oracle," He said, "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." A familiar-sounding female voice responded. "What's up?"

Not one to mince words, the Dark Knight quickly explained. "Joker's escaped custody. He's running loose in Arkham."

Urgency immediately slipped into the woman's voice. "Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?"

Sesshomaru fought to keep his expression impassive as realization hit him. The demon had to bite his tongue harshly to keep from blurting "_Barbara_?!", because revealing his superior senses now seemed ill-advised.

"He's safe." Batman reassured. "Joker's not far ahead, and I've got... Reinforcements."

"'Reinforcements'?" Jimmy repeated, amused.

Ignoring him, the detective concluded his conversation with a quick "I'll stay in contact."

"_I work alone._" Inuyasha mocked. Before an argument could commence, the door ahead of them slid open.

"Hey, Batman!" A guard called urgently. "Over here!"

They entered what appeared to be an interrogation chamber, a large electric chair in the center. Zsasz had apparently freed himself in the confusion and was pacing behind the torture implement, a hapless guard strapped into it. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the reek filling the room.

Immediately sobering, the half-demon fixed his gaze on the horrific scene beyond the electric gate. "Victor." He growled.

Previous to that moment, Sesshomaru had never seen one of Zsasz's crimes in progress. He fixed in one location with his arm raised to display the controller for the electric chair, giving the guard a small shock to prove his point.

"I see anything that looks even a _little bit_ like a bat," Zsasz threatened, "And this guard dies. _Do you hear me?!_"

Inuyasha turned to the three of them. "I'll talk to Victor." He grimaced, clearly agitated. "I probably won't be able to keep him from acting on his compulsion but I can distract him for you three. You need to take him out - Victor couldn't control himself in this state if he wanted to. Go!"

None of them needed to be told twice, but the guard who'd called to them was alarmed. "You can't!" He urged. "Zsasz will kill Mike if he sees anybody try to get close!"

"He won't see me." Batman replied curtly.

The trio rushed upstairs. Shinichi paused to talk to a doctor about the state of the inmates, but Sesshomaru and Batman stepped over to the railing.

"We can't knock Zsasz out from here." The demon muttered. "Floor isn't an option either."

After a moment of contemplation, Batman extracted a small device from his belt. "Wait here." He ordered.

Unwilling to argue, Sesshomaru watched with a raised eyebrow as Batman used his grappling doodad to swing from different gargoyles. He paused briefly on the gargoyle behind Zsasz, then launched into a descending kick that knocked the murderer shoulder-first into a nearby rail. To ensure he was truly unconscious, he swiftly knocked Zsasz's head against the pavement.

"Somebody get Zsasz back to his cell!" Batman snarled. Immediately, the guards rushed to comply. Inuyasha shot to Mike's side, flanked closely by Jimmy.

"Mike? Michael?!" The psychologist fussed. "C'mon, hang in there-"

A hush fell over the room as the intercom crackled fervently. The screen flickered to life to reveal Harley Quinn in a very revealing nurse's outfit poking at the camera.

"Can ya hear me?" She ventured. "Is this thing on?"

Immediately, Inuyasha's attention snapped to the televisions. "Harl'?"

""Yasha!" Quinn squealed with delight. "Haven't seen you in months! How ya been? Has Sharpie been his same ol' self, or has he finally yanked that stick outta his ass?"

Jimmy caught Sesshomaru's eyes, mouthing "'_Harl_'?" in confusion. The demon shrugged.

Snorting derisively, Inuyasha set the unconscious guard on the floor gently and stood. "Since you went rogue, he's been _worse_. I had to stop him from beating the shit out of a patient who hadn't actually done anything. Said if I reported it he'd have me incarcerated for 'fraternizing with the patients'."

"Ho-lee _shit._" The former psychologist looked genuinely shocked. "Fraternizing? Did he think you got it on wit' somebody, or like, just bein' friends with 'em?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fuck if I know." He muttered. "But Harl', what're you even doing here?"

Quinn returned to perky grinning in record time. "Lemme show you - Just a second!"

As she vanished from the screen, Batman glanced at Inuyasha. "I take it introductions aren't needed." He mused, eyeing the half-demon suspiciously.

"Harley and I were best friends before she got suckered into the Joker's schemes." Inuyasha's expression turned pained while he elaborated. "When Joker took her... We lost contact."

A chair spun into view on the video screen. Bound to it, tape covering his mouth and jowls, was Warden Sharp. He made a series of muffled yells as he flailed.

"I'm now subbing for the old man!" Quinn cheered, stepping back into the shot. "Ol' Sharpie's never been happier. In case ya haven't figured it out, this is Mistah J's big homecoming - and Bats, you're the guest of honor!"

His gaze fixed on her harshly. "You have one chance to surrender, Quinn."

"Tempting, Bats," The former faculty started playing around with Sharp's cane. "But no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum!"

Inuyasha took a step toward the intercom screen. "Harl', you're better than this." He pleaded. "Just surrender, we can get you out of this -"

Quinn gave him a considering once over. "'Fraid I can't, 'Yasha. We got this far, _this close_ to freein' all the inmates, and I ain't gonna give up on that." Her voice retained its squeaky quality, but something about her tone seemed gentler. "Anyway, I got an asylum to run - Bye bye for now!"

With no further ado, the criminal smashed whatever camera had been hooked up on her end.

Inuyasha returned to the tortured guard's side, Shinichi silently accompanying him. Sesshomaru leaned on a nearby wall with clenched teeth and tuned out Batman's conversation with Barbara Gordon.

'_Just like my brother._' Sesshomaru reflected bitterly. '_Befriending a dangerous super-criminal and then saying he 'Lost contact' with her like she hasn't been on a damn rampage._'

Frustrated, he slammed a hand back against the wall.

It crumbled, revealing a filthy cell. Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, wide-eyed.

"I swear to god I didn't do anything." He blustered. "It just... Happened."

A skeptical glower from Batman and an amused glance from his brother was all he garnered before the shock wore off and everyone returned to their business.

"The room's locked down. I can't open the gate." An alarmed guard shouted. "We're trapped in here!"

Batman ignored him, instead prying open a nearby grate. He slipped through, immediately followed by his three impromptu allies.

A quick climb through the vents ensued. The detective's radio picked back up, and this time Barbara linked him into the general Arkham security radios.

Most of the comprehensible audio was comprised of gunshots.

As they continued to crawl through the ventilation, Batman paused briefly to scan something Sesshomaru couldn't view from the end of the line.

"Edward left clues and riddles all around here." Inuyasha reported, clearly within sight range of... whatever the hell it was. "I've found a few around, but they're usually really impossible to see."

"'Edward'? As in Edward Nygma?" Shinichi sounded far too impressed for Sesshomaru's liking. "Are you seriously on first-name terms with all the patients here?"

"Hardly. I'm only on the dangerous ones. I think I impressed Sharp with how I handled Waylon's threats." If they hadn't been in such a confined space, Inuyasha might've given a confident little hair-flip. Bastard.

As they reached the end of the vent, Batman hit the ground 12 feet below without flinching. Inuyasha jumped and rolled, and Jimmy paused.

"It's... kind of high up." He observed. Sesshomaru supposed it was by human standards, but it Batman's landing had been effortless.

Then again, he was talking about _Batman._

"I'll catch you." Inuyasha promised. "It's not even that far, c'mon!"

Shinichi nodded, then slipped out of the edge of the vent. Inuyasha effortlessly caught him and eased the detective to the pavement.

"There, see? You're fine." The psychologist beamed.

Jimmy grinned. "That I am. Gonna have to stop hesitating, though."

Sesshomaru progressed past them without a glance. Evidently Shinichi was a traitor.

He joined Batman as the decontamination chamber sealed itself off.

"Joker toxin. Listen! The room is full of poison gas - anyone caught in there is dead." Batman growled. He turned to Sesshomaru, regarding Inuyasha and Shinichi briefly as they filed in behind him. "You three need to stay here. It's too dangerous."

"Like hell!" The half-demon stormed right up to Batman. "Those are my co-workers. I can save them!"

The detective's eyebrows furrowed. "How?"

'_Oh, no._' Sesshomaru's eyes shot wide open. "So help me, if you-"

Without an ounce of forethought or hesitation, Inuyasha launched himself up through the overhanging vent. "That's how!" He snapped.

There went Sesshomaru's human cover.

* * *

><p>Shinichi: You're really sick, boss, you know that?<em><br>_Iris: Don't look at me! I edited this chapter. It's _Dante's_ writing. Not mine. I've too much to do and she hates editing out my Welsh-ness, so she eventually took over this project.  
>Dante: *Completely serious* I'm actually the worst super-villain involved with this story. Like, <em>the worst.<em>

_Faliara -_

Iris: I love Kags, honest I do, but literally _every Inuyasha crossfic revolves around her._ It's frustrating as hell.

Dante: Then we intervened. Unfortunately, Iris is actually in college studying for psychology so she doesn't have much time to work on her fanfics. I'm still in high school, so I got time enough for both of us c:

Iris: Also we'll be changing a couple things about canon based on how psychology actually works, like how it would be literally _impossible_ for Harley to just sleep her way to a PhD. Like, _any _PhD. Ever. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dante: Aaaaaand we're back!  
>Iris: Better than ever!<br>Dante: Now with the knowledge Bats has a Brooklyn accent! If you listen carefully when he says "Caught" right before the decontamination chamber he says it like Harley does.

Batman: *Affronted glaring*  
>Dante: Also, one thing you might notice is the choppy sentences in this. It's because I write what the character sees - and what they think of what they see. Shinichi thinks in bits and pieces because he needs to think <em>very quickly<em>. "Scratch x, replace with y" is more expedient for him... Does that make sense? I hope it makes sense.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Shinichi was still unsure what the hell was going on.

Dr. Fernandez had abruptly leaped up through a vent shaft (without a hint of difficulty), followed closely by Sesshomaru and Batman. His partner had been cursing his head off as he flew through the air.

There had to be some form of logic to the scenario, so Jimmy shut down his increasing confusion and focused.

'_When you have eliminated the impossible,_' Shinichi reminded himself, '_Whatever remains, however impossible, must be the truth._'

Fact one: his partner was a metahuman. Reasonable; also explained odd hair and eye coloration. Fact two: Sesshomaru hadn't told Shinichi he was a meta. Also reasonable. Metas considered monstrous unless they soared around in tights and pulled kittens out of trees. Sess preferred to err on side of caution. Fact three: Dr. Fernandez, the previously unmentioned brother, was also a meta and in conflict with Sesshomaru over... _Something_.

As the sickly green shroud of Joker toxin faded, Jimmy resolved to find out what.

Batman and Dr. Fernandez appeared to be in the middle of a hushed conflict when Shinichi marched through the door. The psychologist's hair had fallen out of its ponytail, cascading around his shoulders.

He didn't have ears.

The detective paused, taken aback. Upon further assessment he discovered Dr Fernandez's ears were, in fact, perched atop his head. Bore a striking resemblance to an _Akita's_ ears.

Shinichi had a sudden urge to scratch behind them... Ridiculous. Not appropriate or helpful.

"I told you I could handle this." Dr. Fernandez huffed. "The fan is running, I saved three people - including that Joker goon - so what the hell do you _want _from me?!"

"An explanation would be a good start!" The hero snarled.

Sesshomaru pointedly glared at his brother. Everything about his expression screamed "_this is all your fault, you rusty paperclip"._

"Fine." A sigh escaped the psychologist as he stepped back. "_Fine_. You know Japanese mythology? Legends about _youkai_ and the like?"

Okay. Scratch previous '_metahuman_' assumption. Replace with '_Not human at all_'.

"You're a demon?!" Shinichi blurted.

Dr. Fernandez shook his head, fidgeting with the sleeve of his lab coat - '_why the hell do the psychologists here wear lab coats?_' Jimmy thought - and gave a minute frown. "I'm a half-demon. Sesshomaru and I share the same father, a dog demon who died hundreds of years ago."

_Ding-da-ding dong!_

Joker chortled over the loudspeakers, reminding the four that they didn't exactly have time for chatting.

"Attention. Decontamination room access now permitted." Chimed the Asylum's creepy automated voice. It was ignored as they tore down the twisting hallway, following neon arrows sprayed upon the floor.

Two more goons popped up. Dr. Fernandez leaped over both of them, knocking their bald heads together before he landed. The grace with which he moved was nothing short of astounding.

The arrows lead to a room mostly occupied by a giant chasm, with a metal box dangling haphazardly above it. Joker stood upon it, smirking toward the entrance.

"What took you so long?" The clown grumped.

Batman just tossed a batarang at Joker's head. Good aim, would have smacked him straight in the forehead if he hadn't ducked.

Joker's maniacal cackling was getting obnoxious.

"There's no escape, Joker. We _will_ catch you." The hero snarled, reaching for more projectiles.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Just not _yet!_" Joker barked, slamming his foot onto his box. The gears upon the door creaked to life, turning and releasing steam before the steel crashed open.

First they saw its hand. About the size of a human head, with pointed nails and bulging white veins. Boils littered its wrist.

Then came the rest.

Odd, lopsided. Its right arm and shoulder was horrendously bulky. Left was more humanoid. Bones stretched through the skin here and there, creating the illusion of spikes. It growled menacingly.

What. The. Fuck.

"Ooooh!" Joker cooed, snickering. "He's a big one."

Sesshomaru gagged, covering his nose and mouth. Dr. Fernandez appeared to be debating whether to be horrified or enraged.

It charged. All four scattered.

"What the _fuck!_" Shinichi yelped. "Where the hell did you even find this?!"

"I didn't find it, Jimmy-boy, I made it!" Joker cheered, cackling.

The... _monster..._ charged again. Apparently this time Batman had an idea - when it sprinted toward him, he nailed it in the jaw with a batarang and leaped out of the way.

Remaining momentum was a bitch to giant mutant mooks. It crashed into a wall, stunning itself, and was immediately set upon by Batman.

When they realized the opportunity, the trio charged in and helped him wail on the damn thing. It shuddered underneath a flurry of punches and kicks, but eventually seemed to return to its senses -

"I don't think so, asshole!" Sesshomaru snapped, kicking it back into the wall.

Uh. Better description. _Through_ the wall.

"Sesshomaru!" Dr. Fernandez scolded. "_Overkill!_"

Before Shinichi's partner could defend himself, Joker's weird monster thing emerged from the hole in the wall and yanked Batman up by the arm. To throw him, possibly? Was it smart enough to strategize beyond '_**Kill**_!'?

It certainly didn't know how to dodge a kick to the head. Batman's kick speed was impressive, given his lack of momentum or leverage.

And heavy armor.

The creation stumbled, then rushed through its attackers, charging blindly toward the chasm area. Batman landed on his feet, surprisingly enough.

Maybe he learned it from Catwoman.

Together, the four braced for its next attack -

Only to be met with it clutching at its chest, wobbling, and finally careening toward the ground.

Disturbing. Slightly anticlimactic.

Joker's opinion seemed to be the latter, judging by his exasperation when he spoke. "Well, that was unexpected wasn't it? Oh, well." The clown quizzed, rubbing at his forehead like he had a headache. "Note to self: _need stronger test subjects._"

Okay, the whole _monster clown _thing was getting infuriating. Shinichi's hand flicked toward his holster.

His empty holster.

_Balls._

"Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free." Joker stepped forward, spreading his arms widely. "Knock me off, I dare you! End this, pull the -"

Sesshomaru, not one to waste an opportunity, pounced. Dr. Fernandez leaped with him. For a second, Shinichi thought they'd be able to kill him.

No one brought Joker's weapons into the equation.

Four shots were fired into Sesshomaru's stomach from a previously concealed handgun, and Dr. Fernandez got a face-full of acid from a wilted-looking fake flower on the clown's lapel.

_Dammit._

Sesshomaru was launched back by the bullets, crashing back on the loading platform. His brother collided abruptly with the roof of the cell Joker stood upon.

Shinichi rushed to his partner, pressing open palms against the gushing wounds. Batman disarmed Joker with another well-aimed batarang. Dr. Fernandez had apparently survived the acid, and was now attempting to scrub it from his eyes.

More evil giggling. Batman was retrieving medical supplies from his belt. Good. Probably more effective at retaining Sesshomaru's blood than just the pressure of Shinichi's hands.

"Well, boys, I'd love to stay and chat..." Joker chirped, picking up the doc by his arms, "But I have a party to orga-"

Dr. Fernandez was clearly done with this bullshit. His left hook flew directly into Joker's temple. The clown squawked in shock, releasing his hold.

Problem. The clown had been holding him up close to edge of pit.

Now he was teetering towards it.

_Fuck._

**~! #$%^&*()_  
><strong>  
>Dante: ;)))))<br>Sesshomaru: Four bullets were able to fell me. What.  
>Dante: ... Four bullets at point blank range directly into your torso. You've been felled by less in the series, fuzzball. :Y<br>Sesshomaru: *sighs*  
>Inuyasha: WHY AM I A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS.<br>Dante: No, dude, you're not a damsel. You're being very competent! You're punching people who spray deadly acid in your face! That's badass!  
>Inuyasha: :  
>Iris: At least you're not bound to railroad tracks. Or isolated in a helicopter wreck and surrounded by bloody <em>snipers<em>.  
>Inuyasha: Well there's always that... waIT WHAT<p>

_Faliara_

Dante: Iris made one critical mistake when she handed me this project: she forgot how much I procrastinate. On everything. Ever.

Iris: Of course Inuyasha is on first-name basis with dangerous patients! He's the only one who can't be influenced by their various antics. Pheromones? His dog nose picks them up from everywhere else too, he has a tolerance. Fear gas? Just pisses him off - _if_ it effects him at all. Threats from Croc? He's fought bigger! The only problem is he's more of a friend than a psychologist to most of them. Though, in some cases, a friend is what they need. Cough cough _Ventriloquist_ cough.

Dante: I absolutely adore Kagome but tbh we need more fics with more characters than just her and maybe a few other cameos.

_Axist_

Dante: See above. Kagome is my fave... But even faves need other characters.

Iris: For diversity in fanfic! Otherwise it just feels like if you ate the same meal every day with slight variations. For all the rearranging the cook might do or how different the day has been from yesterday, it's still the same damn dish. It's better to have all different kinds of fanfic instead of a billion about one character.

Dante: Anyway, please review! C:


End file.
